Cocktail Shots
by manaika
Summary: Collab with x-juliett, rating will go up. I think the title says it all. Drabbles for various pairings featuring a mixed drink and lots and lots of fujoushi wickedness. If you think you aren't prepared for the madness,turn around now. All the others:Enjoy
1. Sex on the Beach

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Tezuka/Atobe

**Rating:** PG-13/K (for now. Next will be probably T)

**Warnings:** uhm… smutty cocktails..?

**Word Count:** 964

**Disclaimer:** Konomi-sensei's. If it was our's, this would be canon. Seeing that it isn't… Let's not continue these depressing thoughts.

**Authors:** manaika & x-juliett

**Notes: **This madness is a collab written by me and my best friend, meaning that this is a collab by two crazed fujoushi. To say the truth, the concept hit us suddenly and now we are writing "Cocktail drabbles" - one drink for each pair. We are not saving the best for the last, but start right from the top: Tezuka/Atobe!

I hope you all will enjoy this.

**Sex on the Beach**

**-xoxoxo-**

"So," Atobe asked casually as they strolled down the shore line after a heated game set on the nearby beach courts, "how about some relaxing sex on the beach, Tezuka?"

When the words his companion threw between them sank into Tezuka's brain he stopped dead in his tracks only to stare at his long time 'sparing partner'. Sex? And on the beach of all places? No… No way… Not even Atobe could be that much of a recessist, right? He wanted to say something to ascertain he heard right, but the words stuck at the back of his throat.

Atobe watched Tezuka's amok with growing amusement. This was why he loved his friend's simple minded ways. Whenever Tezuka got like this, it made Atobe's day so much better. He didn't even care he'd lost anymore.

"Relax, Tezuka," he said with a poorly suppressed laughter, "I was talking about cocktails. What did you think?... There is a decent place nearby," Atobe continued, smirking at Tezuka's expression of relief, "if I might suggest, their Orgasm is rather mind blowing."

Tezuka turned white as the pristine walls of his room back at the rehabilitation facility in Germany. First sex, now orgasm… If he didn't know any better Tezuka would say Atobe was… suggesting. No, wait… he did know better. Or rather, one never knew with Atobe.

He coughed.

"So… I take it that the Orgasm comes in trade then?"

Atobe nearly tripped in the traitorous sand. Was Tezuka… actually accepting the challenge? Well, that just opened a whole new world of possibilities for Atobe.

"It's this way to the left," he informed him evenly, trying not to speed up too much. If nothing else, it looked like Atobe was in for a great cocktail night. And who knew, with some luck and good use of his awesome prowess they might be putting some of the alcohol innuendo to the practical use.

**-xoxoxo-**

The chairs in the small beach bar were actually pretty comfortable, Tezuka thought and promptly chided himself for sounding like Atobe. Speaking of which, the bespectacled male had just sprawled himself in the chair across from him, flamboyant as ever, looking like he owned the entire place, hell the entire beach, not just the nearby courts.

A spark was in the stormy eyes, flashing challengingly at him like lightning, daring him to move from under the tree. Ah, about that…

"So," he scanned the drink card and noted the varying degree of innuendo in the names of the mixed drinks. His eyebrows twitched ever so slightly and he found himself fighting a traitorous blush. "I'm not ordering any of this."

Atobe nodded promptly, already taking the card out of Tezuka's hands. "I though so. But never fear, ore-sama will take care of you." He carelessly ran through the list of drinks looking way too smug for Tezuka's peace of mind.

"It's just like tennis, Tezuka, really, with some practice, Orgasm won't be a problem," Atobe informed him and proceeded to order just that for Tezuka and Sex on the Beach for himself.

"Don't worry," he winked at now considerably worried Tezuka, "I'm planning on letting you taste some of that later tonight as well."

If nothing else Tezuka understood the words 'tennis' and 'practice', so chances were that the ground base for communication had been laid. Hidden meanings were another thing altogether. But until now he had been doing fine with that category of communication with Atobe and he was determined to find out how far he could go. It was time to test his limits.

"So all we have to do…" he paused as their drinks were served and took his Orgasm into his hand, "is to practice Sex on the Beach and Orgasm at the bar and things will go smoothly, yes? Well then, let's cheer without faltering!"

Atobe proceeded to gulp down his Sex on the Beach without so much as feeling the taste.

**-xoxoxo-**

When they staggered out of the bar a couple of hours and an unknown number of suggestive drinks later, Atobe was holding Tezuka up by the waist, slowly working his way further down.

"Atobeeee… stop.. stop butting my grope!.." Tezuka demanded looking scandalized and very drunk. "No wait… that didn't sound right… Anyway, just stop it!"

"You know, Tezuka, " Atobe got a firm grip on the other man's ass and was bent on keeping it there, "I never thought I'd say this to you, but you've head one Orgasm too many."

"But I still didn't have any of that Sex on the Beach you suggested earlier." The words were out of him faster than his mind processed. But as it finally settled in, he rolled his eyes inwardly. Somehow that sentence sounded wrong. He looked at Atobe to ask that know-it-all to tell him what exactly was amiss, but the sight of the chiseled profile bathed in the moon's gentle light the question turned at the tip of his tongue into a hushed, "I'll take you up on that offer." He didn't even bother thinking about what he said just now.

Before Atobe could process this sudden development he was being pushed against the bar's wall and taken up and in quite literally.

**-xoxoxo-**

"See, ore-sama told you it was all about practice," Atobe said afterwards stretching lazily on the warm sand. Before Tezuka could grunt anything in return and ruin the mood he leaned in for a lazy kiss.

Tezuka's naked body was as warm as the sand minus the unpleasant scratchy feeling. Inspiration struck. Atobe climbed on top of his dozing partner covering the both of them with his jersey.

"I think you are ready for some Sperm next time," he asked thoughtfully, grinning at the suddenly very awake Tezuka.

****-xoxoxo-***-xoxoxo-*****-xoxoxo-**

Hope ya all enjoyed!

mana-chan & juli-chan


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Tequila Sunrise**

_(tequila, orange juice__, grenadine)_

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Yuushi/Kenya

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** incest, tequila body shots, dirty talk, Kenya's butt, lack of actual Tequila Sunrise

**Word count:** 1145

**Disclaimer:** Konomi-sensei's. All of the things mentioned in the last disclaimer still apply.

**Authors:** manaika & x-juliett

_A/N – __**X-juliett**__: Is it still a drabble if it's over 1000 words?... Anyway, it's Oshitari cousins incest pair doing some hot tequila body shots! Yay! *insert an ear shuttering fujoshi squeal here* We were writing this in an open air café and were seriously tempted to try it out. July-chan is seriously scared of what might happen the next time now. __**Manaika**__: Yeah, well, the uke was already in position when the seme chickened out, so blame yourself. xP As to what happens next time…well, it will feature Fuji so I guess we should prepare ourselves._

**-xoxoxo-**

Yuushi wasn't sure how his homecoming party ended up this way, but he had a suspicion the whole thing was a setup. After all, there was no _natural_ way for a guy to end up on top of the bar counter drinking tequila body shots off of his cousin's relatively naked body while the rest of Shittenhoji tennis club kept cheering them on.

Kenya would, later on, reflect that it was all Shiraishi's fault. Since there was just no way he would end up lying naked on the counter with his cousin of all six milliard people in the whole world above him without an interference of a higher deity. Just no way in hell, right?

At least the guy had a skilled tongue. Kenya cracked an eye open to cast a glance at his cousin and decided that indeed going to Tokyo was, against all odds, a good choice for that guy. He had to grin at the thought.

"You know, Yuushi, as much as you've been complaining at first I have to say Tokyo did you good. What a handsome seme you have turned into…"

"What, you alpha male ego feels endangered now?" Yuushi purred sliding his tongue against the thin trail of salt on Kenya's abdomen until he reached the small pool of burning liquid inside his belly button. Yuushi sucked up every single drop, effectively cutting off all of Kenya's clever remarks. This felt surprisingly… delicious. He wondered of he could trick Keigo into trying it one of these days. It had to feel good for the other party as well, if Kenya's low sighs were any indication.

_Alpha male ego? Not particularly._ Kenya grinned as he breathed in sharply and sucked a bit of sour juice out of the citrus in his mouth. Combined with the sensations Yuushi was making him feel it was quite literally breathtaking. However the Speed Star of Naniwa regained himself quickly enough and did his best to reply to Yuushi's inquiry with the piece of fruit still between his lips.

"Naaaah…" he mumbled. "Just judging by the look on Zaizen's face this wasn't the result he was expecting when he made that bet with Shiraishi. Whoever wins, wins, right?"

Lazily Yuushi pulled up on his arms until his eyes met Kenya's defiant gaze. The rivalry was what he enjoyed the most about their relationship throughout the years and right now he was on the power trip of his life.

"It's not like you're in a winning position here," he sneered down at Kenya's twisted expression as his knee 'accidentally' grazed the hardness between the other's legs. "And now, cousin dearest," Yuushi cut him off, before Kenya could even open his mouth to reply anything "shut up!"

He went for a finishing move biting into the slice of lemon in Kenya's teeth.

Next to them Shiraishi glided the tips of his bandaged fingers down his face.

"I'd say it's you clear loss, Zaizen-kun. Aaah, ecstasy!"

_Indeed __, buchou, indeed. Ah, ecstasy!_ _What a nice phrase._ Right now Kenya had no reason to complain really…

"Why Yuushi, for me it's a win/win situation." And really it was. Because bottom or top, seme or uke, whatever Yuushi's fingers were doing between his legs at the moment, he enjoyed it immensely. Kenya wondered briefly how long it would take him to spill over the edge. He grinned into himself. _The speed star of Naniwa shall rise above you!_

Zaizen was watching him with growing dismay.

"I-I'm sure Kenya-san will show how much of a man he is! He's up to something for sure!"

Kenya, even though he would never admit it out loud, didn't think so. On the contrary he was starting to consider that maybe, just maybe he would fulfill Shiraishi's request to switch positions… He wondered if it wasn't Shiraishi's goal all along. He wouldn't put it past his captain, that was for sure. But he found he couldn't care less, because the things Yuushi's hand –

_OhdamnfuckshitECSTASY!_ He cried out of pleasure and his eyes snapped open to stare up at his cousin.

Hitouji, with his arm around a struggling Koharu, grinned. "Zaizen-kun, I think you might want to reconsider you statement. I don't think Kenya is even remotely close to thinking, much less coming up with a strategy how to get back athis cousin."

Shiraishi smirked like a shark.

Kenya ignored the all, the only thing he was able to focus on being Yuushi's hand and those deep blue eyes sparkling at him from behind false spectacles.

"Fuck, Yuushi!.." Kenya swore, but the other Oshitari was sure the guy was just trying to bite back a moan. He removed his fingers from the budge in Kenya's jeans and brought his hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm,.. actually, I wasn't planning to go that far, but since you're begging for it… Shiraishi-san," he raised his voice while still keeping his eyes on now considerably red and dumbfounded Kenya, "can I count on you for some privacy? Looks like from here on out it's a 'relatives only' part."

Shiraishi didn't look surprised in the least. "Let's go, everyone. Looks like we aren't welcome here anymore."

"But Shiraishiiiiii! I wanted to stay n' watch! Look, look, it's Kenya's naked butt!..."

"Kin-chan, it's late, we are going… Wait a second! Kin-chan?... Why the hell are you even here?"

**-xoxoxo-**

Even a week later he found it was all Shiraishi's fault. The ache in his butt as a consequence of the last night only strengthened that opinion. Whoever died and declared the uke rebellion Kenya didn't know, but he hoped it was Yuushi.

That was when his cell phone started playing an oh-so-familiar theme from Titanic. He sighed. No such luck, apparently his bastard of a cousin was still alive and kicking.

Kenya picked up. "Yes, Yuushi?"

Oshitari knew Kenya couldn't see him, but he still smirked at the sound of his strained voice.

"Kenya! You still at Shiraishi's mercy, I gather? My, my, the mighty really do fall easily. To think a couple of tequila shots was all it took to bring you down."

"Oh, shut it! I only went along with that dirty fantasy of yours since you were the honorable guest and all. Next time I'll – "

"Sure… Give my regards to the great mastermind. And to poor Zaizen-kun too. He probably ended up handing over all of his pocket money. Don't go letting him mooch off of you now."

On the other side Kenya grunted, "Who would! Dammit, Yuushi, things are screwed up here now. And to think all I wanted was to have a nice Tequila Sunrise!.."

He continued rumbling on. Yuushi listened only half-heartedly occasionally glancing at Atobe who sat in the bus seat next to him, eyes closed. Screwing his dear cousin and half of Shittenhoji over was all nice and well, but if Atobe _ever_ get a wind of what actually happened in Osaka, that control freak of a boyfriend would never let Yuushi live it down. Never.

**-xoxoxo- **

Atobe evened out his breathing and relaxed his eyes so he wouldn't blink. His fast asleep disguise without a doubt perfect.

_Now wasn't this an interesting turn of events!_ That sly fox Shiraishi, getting himself a priceless show, some free cash and a seme-gone-uke lover all in one go. Impressive!

Now it was Atobe's turn to display his awesome prowess to the world. And Yuushi was just a perfect victim for that.

Atobe spent the rest of the bus trip trying his best to suppress a fit psychotic laughter.

**X*-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*****-xoxoxo- *X**

_Atobe insisted his ore-sama-ness be in it, so we let him. And we would never allow the Shitenhouji tennis club miss the show. _

_Yuushi __here next to me expresses his hopes that it was to the satisfaction of you all and Kenya is still trying to cope with his new life as an uke, so he didn't stop by to the uploading of this chapter. Maybe next time. _

_Till then, your crazed fujoushi pair._


	3. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary**

_(vodka, tomato juice, red hot __sauce, green hot sauce, worchester sauce, lemon juice, salt, pepper)_

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Fuji/Mizuki

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** it's Fuji vs Mizuki getting it on behind the bar,.. do you even need a warning? Personally, we think that Fuji is enough of a warning…especially if one goes by the name of Hajime Mizuki

**Word Count:** 2,033

**Discla****imer:** Still not ours (except for a stupid bald guy). Poor guy. At the mercy of two rabid fujoshi… You gotta take victory where you can get it, right?

**-xoxoxo-**

Fuji Syuusuke loved his part-time job. He loved the blurred shapes of people drowning in the shadows cast by the dim lights, clouds of cigarette smoke, the smell of alcohol and above all a bunch of single guys sitting at the counter, watching his every move over the drinks he mixed for them. Needless to say Fuji made very sure his bartender uniform fit him perfectly. Although his regular customers probably spent most of the time imagining him out of it anyway.

Fuji enjoyed the attention greatly, so when the doorbell jingled in a brief warning he faced the entrance with his brightest smile.

"Welcome! What can I get…" Fuji froze mid-sentence, his smile slowly turning into a glare that made a blushing guy at the counter choke on his beer. "Mizuki…"

None of the numerous scenarios that had been running through Mizuki's head ever since Yuuta told him about his rival working at this bar were even remotely as satisfactory as the sight of tensai's face contorted with passionate hatred. Where Fuji's smile froze Mizuki's grew wider.

"Why Fuji-kun, you remember my name." He sat down right front of Fuji's for once frowning face. "Fancy meeting you here. What a pleasant surprise!" Mizuki made sure Fuji took in his smirk that showed clearly this meeting was no accident.

Fuji inwardly cursed himself for being too easy. The shock of seeing Mizuki in his bar was so great that for a moment he forgot he was supposed to ignore him. Now that he thought about it though, it was surprising that this hadn't happened sooner. Yuuta knew about his job, so it was a given that snake would come to have fun at Fuji's expense as soon as he got a wind of this place.

Fuji forced his smile back on, urging his body o relax. If that was what Mizuki wanted, two could play this game. He turned his back to the bastard just as he opened his mouth to order and gave his best seductive look to the nearest customer.

"Let me take that for you." Fuji removed still partially filled glass from a suddenly very red baldy. "Is there something else I can get you?"

"I – I – I…" the guy wiped the sweat off his bald forehead. "Maybe a cocktail?" he squeezed out meekly, "I'd love to have Fujiko's, ehr…Pina Colada."

"I'll have a glass of red wine," Mizuki was loud enough for the back tables to hear, but Fuji didn't spare him so much as a glance.

_Cocktail, huh?_ His hands were already working skillfully mixing ingredients together, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

"Here," Fuji slammed a glass of red liquid where Mizuki's fingers rested just a moment ago.

"Th-that's not what I ordered…"

"This is called Bloody Mary," Fuji gave him a look that made the baldy next to him squeak. "Don't you worry, Mizuki-kun, this one is on the house."

The way his said the name Mizuki could very well imagine the drink being a Bloody Mizuki. Still, it surprised him somewhat. He wondered what kind of game Fuji was playing now. Surely this shabby place didn't have any poisons in store…

"Nfu…" he regained himself quickly, a smirk spread firmly on his lips. "How generous of you, Fuji-kun. Could it be that the years of my advances finally paid off?"

He lifted a straw to his lips deliberately slowly and sucked in a big gulp.

Wrong decision.

It burned his throat and made him choke. Mizuki broke down in a coughing fit, most ungraciously spitting the red fluid out of his mouth _and_ nose. He gasped for air. _What the hell was that?_ That sly bastard Fuji, just how much chili did he waste on that? And Mizuki even gave him the satisfaction of making a fool of himself.

Mizuki had a snappy remark ready, but suddenly realized that the red… whatever it was, was all over his favorite silk shirt. Not that he wasn't fond of violet/red combination, just not the one that came from spat tomato juice.

"Oh, no, now you've done it, Fuji-kun," Mizuki seriously considered just scratching Fuji's face be it perfect though it was, but changed his mind in a moment of inspiration. "Now look at this, how clumsy of me! Fuji-kun, do you mind?" He moved instantaneously snatching a napkin from Fuji's breast pocket, his hand still covered in the ill-fated cocktail.

Fuji saw the 'bloody' fingerprints on his favorite uniform, saw the smirking Mizuki now running the napkin up and down his body in a way that implied anything but cleaning, saw the bald guy and most of his other 'regulars' wiping away their drool as they watched that snake's show. Then he saw red.

"Mizuki," Fuji squeezed the lime into a glass of Mojito dearly wishing it was Mizuki's neck, "how about you _go away_ to clean yourself now? We don't allow any _dirt_ in this bar."

That was it. If that snake didn't get out in the next twenty seconds Fuji was drowning him in the rest of his Bloody Mary.  
>"What a pity," Mizuki got up and for a moment Fuji hoped it was over. "No helping it, I guess. Poor Yuuta-kun," Mizuki watched Fuji's eyes snap open with a fake pout. "He just went to sleep, it will be such a shame to have to wake him up once I get home. You know, he had a <em>very hard <em>day…" he made sure to put special emphasis on the 'very' and the 'hard' and watched Fuji's eyes widen precisely 1.5 inches much to his satisfaction. It was a perfect time to play his trump card. "Oh well, I guess I will just have to make Yuuta-kun's efforts worthwhile then."

Mizuki turned to leave and wasn't at all surprised to feel an iron grip on his wrist.

Fuji yanked Mizuki back into his seat. "Stay where you are," he growled, his usually mild voice dangerously low. Dammit, he just hated it how Mizuki could push his buttons so easily.

"You'll still be just dirt no matter how much you are cleaned, anyway," he whispered and turned away in what he hoped would be an obvious display of disgust… The sudden whistling behind his back stopped him dead in his tracks. Apparently Mizuki wasn't done yet.

Fuji watched in utter mortification as Mizuki tugged off his dirty shirt under the loud cheering, revealing his well-shaped (damn him!) naked chest with a few fading hickeys.

"Can't upset barten-san, now can I?" Mizuki practically glowed with unholy glee, savoring every bit of his triumph. "Fujiko-chan is almost a brother-in-law to me after all."

**-xoxoxo-**

Fuji didn't remember how he dragged Mizuki out of the bar. It was only when he slammed the half naked man against the backdoor that he came to his senses.

Mizuki smirked at him through the hiss of pain.

"Why so flustered, Fuji-kun? Or could it be you just like it rough? The brothers really are similar…" He watched Fuji almost burn with anger, his taint quickly changing from the usual pale to a shade much similar to… what was it again, Bloody Kate?

Mizuki smirked. "There is no need to get embarrassed, Fuji-kun. It's all right…" a slender finger caressed the anger-heated cheek. "I understand…" he whispered huskily as the finger slid down to stroke the full lips. Almost there… his plan was finally, _finally_ gaining success! Now if only he could convert Fuji's anger into desire instead of the killing intent, it would be finally a game set match, Mizuki's victory.

Fuji slapped the hand stroking his face away.

"You don't understand a bloody thing!.." he bit out before sinking his teeth into the dark fading mark on Mizuki's collarbone, all of his bottled up anger and hatred driving his every move. Maybe he let Mizuki win this petty little game of his, but that bastard wasn't getting away unscarred. Fuji would see to it very personally.

**-xoxoxo- **

"Nfu, Fuji-kun, who would've thought you were hiding so much passion behind that cold attitude of yours." Of course he'd thought so from the very start, but right now that was beside the point.

"You said something?"

"Nothing at all."

Mizuki scrambled to his feet, clutching at the doorknob for support. He hurt all over and his mind was still in a daze. This was as mind-blowing as he had expected… and just as painful. With no small effort he finally managed to pull up his pants, ignoring a sticky trickle that ran down his leg.

Fuji was silent. He fished his back pocket and retrieved the cell phone, hitting 'one' on the speed dial for Yuuta's number. He needed to clear his mind from the thoughts of Mizuki moaning under him, less they contaminated his brain.

Short beeping sounds on the other side made Fuji click his tongue.

"Hello, Yuuta-kun? Did I wake you? Oh, you were waiting for me, how sweet of you!"

Mizuki gave him his best smile his own cell phone in hand, as Fuji's head snapped back at the sound of his voice.

"Yes,.. yes, I'm coming over there right now…"

"Oh no, you don't!"

"See you in a bit… Don't do anything naughty until I get there, Yuuta-kun." Mizuki managed to hang up just in time before Fuji's hand ripped his phone out together with his ear.

**-xoxoxo-**

There was a knock on the front door. Then another one. And again, and again, until Yuuta didn't yank the door open.

"What?" He trailed off at the sight of the two rather disheveled men in ragged clothes bickering on his doorstep.

"…touch my Yuuta again and I will rip that di– Oh, Yuuta! Long time no see!"

"Hold your horses!" Yuuta blocked the arms that were about to squeeze him with a well-trained move. "What the hell, baka-aniki! Do you even know what time it is?"

"Nfu, looks like dear oni-chan isn't welcome. How sad! Now then Yuuta-kun, where is my welcome kiss?"

Yuuta wasn't at all appeased. "You too Mizuki-san, are you back to picking up guys on the streets? We'll talk later about those bite marks on your body.

Mizuki gasped. Fuji smirked.

"Ouch, didn't he just call you a whore?"

"Oh zip it! I didn't hear you complaining when you were leaving those marks, perfect aniki-san."

"Y-you really are low."

"Look who's talking."

"How about that striptease you had going on in my bar, why don't you tell Yuuta about that?"

"T-That was after you…"

Yuuta stared at them blankly for a while, then shook his head and slammed the door shut.

"…and after you almost choke me to death on that Bloody Jane of yours…"

"It's 'Mary'."

"Who cares! I was...Y-Yuuta-kun? Yuuta-kun what are you doing? Open up!"

"No can do. Take that cat fight somewhere else. I'm going to bed. Got an early training tomorrow morning."

"Yuuta, this isn't funny. Now be a good boy and let your aniki in."

"You won't leave your boyfriend freeze out here to death, now would you Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes as he walked away from the muffled voices behind the door. How in hell he got himself tangled up with those two nutcases, he had no idea. Well, at least they started talking to each other now. Who knew that dropping a hint about brother's work would lead to such a rapid progress. He should've done it a long time ago. Still, he'd have to punish Mizuki for not keeping his cock in his pants, but it wasn't like this was a first time.

Yuuta got under the warm blankets and was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep by the squabbling voices outside.

When the lights went out and the small apartment grew dark Mizuki finally paused to catch his breath. It felt like he hadn't talked so much in ages.

He looked around shivering slightly. Despite it being summer, it was getting rather chilly to stay outside in what remained of his clothes. The last bus left ages ago and Mizuki had no money left for a hotel. He gave an equally hard-breathing Fuji a speculative look.

"So,...your place then?"

"Fuck you."

"Nfu, anytime, Fuji-kun, anytime. Just how about we do it at your apartment?"

**-xoxoxo- * -xoxoxo- * -xoxoxo-**

A/N:

_**X-Juliett:**__ So, Mizuki-kun, what do you think about your night out?_

_**Mizuki:**__ *twirling a lock of hair around his finger* Yes, it was just as my data predicted it, Fuji-kun is rather passionate once you fire him up. _

_**X-Juliett:**__ What do you say to that Fuj… *trails off under a sharp glare*_

_**Fuji:**__ I keep hearing a fly buzzing around here. You don't suppose you could get me... a knife?_

_**X-Juliett:**__ K-Knife? What,..for a fly..?_

_**Mizuki:**__ Nfu, Fuji-kun, you do like drawing blood, don't you? Just to think of all those scratches you left on my hips.._

_**X-Juliett:**__ T-that's it, Mizuki-kun! If you agitate him any further… F-Fuji-kun..! Please put down those scissors..!_

_**Manaika:**__ *sigh* Gotta go find Yuuta before those two idiots kill my seme. *goes to do just that after clicking on the icon "Add chapter", ignoring the painful cries*_

PS

In an answer to the question that popped up after the last chapter, Juli-chan let me know, that indeed, Atobe succeeded. Because it's Atobe. And Atobe here says, you should be awed at the sight of his prowess.


	4. Long Beach

**Long Beach**

_(tequila, tripple sec, rum, vodka, gin, sweet and sour mix, cranberry juice)_

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Kite/Rin/Kai

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** horny Rin, drunk Kai & pissed Eishirou – waiters beware!

**Word Coun****t: **1393

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it. If we did, Eishirou would have better things to feed Rin-chan than Go-Ya. XD

**Author's ****Note**** Threat:** Mana-chan is not sure if this crazy fujoushhi pair gave the wrong impression, and you all think we are scared of reviews and comments. Hell, no. We happen to really really _really _enjoy reviews. Juli-chan's heart is very sad. She loves comments more than words can describe, yet she doesn't get nearly as many as she dreams of. Atobe is awaiting the next shot with unease now, since there is no knowing what unsatisfied Juli-chan & Mana-chan could do to him.

**P.S.** We heard commenters go to yaoi heaven! YAOI HEAVEN. Just close your eyes and let your imagination loose: Yaoi. Heaven. Got it? Good. Now hold the image. All you have to do to get there is click on the "review" button that is located beneath the chapter and write something. We prefer something nice. (Alright, I know this sounds like a death threat, but really, it isn't. We won't kill you for reviewing. Quite the contrary. Rather it's that Kite will be very upset if you don't review…and we don't have the time to deal with an upset Kite, so we will most likely push him on you.)

So. Enough of this. I'm sure that's not what you came here to read today. Feel free to enjoy: Higa-chuu!

**-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*xoxoxo-**

"Come on Kai, spit it out!"

Rin sprawled in his seat poking an unsteady finger into his teammate's chest.

They were sitting in a secluded bar, selected by Rin specifically for the purpose of his grand plan. Which is to say at the moment wasn't going too well, since even after getting Kai throughoutly drunk, Rin still didn't seem to get any of the answers he wanted. On the other hand though the five drinks Rin had downed himself might have had something to do with it.

"Eh?..." Kai blinked and pulled out a cocktail cherry he'd been sucking on for a while now. "But you said you didn't want it…"

"That's not it!" Shit, does he have to look at him with those huge puppy eyes? That's precisely why_ that guy_ is so completely taken in by him. "I meant Eishirou."

"Buchou?"

"What you do with that guy,.. I already know the gist of it, so just spit out the rest!"

Kai gave him a blank look and bit into the cherry.

"Spit out what exactly?" The tired wheels of his brain tried to move and work out what exactly his friend was getting at. Rin had been weird the whole evening, asking him questions about Eishirou that only Eishirou's lover (if their captain finally took that stick out of his ass and got one) could know. What the heck was that weirdo thinking? It wasn't like Kai would…. Oh?

Behind the fog that clouded his mind, things finally seemed to click.

Kai gave his teammate a curious look. Yes, it actually made sense that way. Rin's recent coldness, the way he kept his distance. And his pissy attitude… So it was like that, huh? This certainly made things much clearer. Although not one bit less complicated.

"Idiot," Kai grinned, "Eishirou and me aren't like that. Hmm,.. though I think I would actually like it," he suddenly admitted despite himself. Oh well. He could always blame it on the alcohol later.

Rin chocked on his sixth cocktail. Twice.

"You… you aren't?"

"Nope."

"B-but you'd like to…?"

"Yup!" Kai nodded drunkenly. It seemed that the alcohol was somehow making him lose all sense of self-preservation. "I mean, who wouldn't! You've seen him in the showers yourself, right?"

"Shu-shut up!" He _had_ seen Eishirou naked before, alright. Just thinking about that body doing stuff to him was getting Rin hot all over. Oh, fuck! This was bad. If Kai was out to get Eishirou too… well, let's just say Rin didn't have any illusions about his chances. Anyone with the eyes could see how their captain looked as the Viking Horn player, while all _Rin_ was getting from him were threats to feed him some Go-Ya.

Not that Rin was ready to admit defeat just yet.

"Let's just get this straight. There is no way he'd consider a brat like you. I'll be the one that Eishirou… that he will…"

Kai's expression suddenly paled. Rin was just getting his kicks out of the freaked kid when the voice behind him interrupted his fun.

"That I'll be what exactly, Hirakoba-kun?"

Rin didn't answer. He was too busy discovering the whole new level of choking.

Kai's eyes grew huge with shock at the look Eishirou gave them and the table full of empty glasses, as he came to stand right in front of them.

Kai found himself at a complete loss of words, the only thing he could squeeze out of himself, was one pathetic "E…Ei..shirou.." And to add up to it all, a hiccup. They were so screwed! He dearly wished the ground would just split in half and swallow his whole drunken self.

Here he was, drunk and slurring, unable to say one proper word and Mr. Wet-dream-hot-ass-crush was piercing him with hawk-like stare that would shame the captain of Seigaku.

"Would anyone care to explain what all this is supposed to mean?"

Kite scanned the scene before him, his scowl deepening by the second until he finally rested his eyes on a suddenly very quiet Rin. The weight of his gaze practically nailing the blond to the his seat.

Fuck! Why is it always him who is held responsible? There are two of them in this mess, aren't there?

"E-excuse me…" the waiter suddenly popped up to take away the many empty glasses, then saw Kite's glare and backed away.

"Eeeh,.. is there anything else I can get you?.."

With this distraction diverting Eishirou's anger Rin felt like he could breathe again and sighed. "You got any Go-Ya?"

"Um.. no?"

"That sucks." It would be better to end it himself than land in Kite's clutches, especially when he got like this.

The waiter flailed at Kite.

"A-anything for you, sir?"

'Sir' looked ready to spill blood. "Absolutely not. I don't –"

"He'll have a Long Beach." It was decided, suicide for Rin all the way!

**-xoxoxo-**

Kai stopped caring about hiccupping in front of Eishirou before his seventh drink. Rin kept cautiously ordering one round after another since unexpectedly the cocktails seemed to somehow calm their captain down. After the fifth round he finally got out of his guilt corner on the other side of the table and now they were both clinging to Eishirou's hot body in a weird kind of truce, or was it competition? Kai didn't really know, but figured that it stopped to matter after the second half of the sixth glass of Long Beach.

"Eishirooooooou…" he slurred into his captain's ear in an attempted husky whisper that failed miserably in both sound and volume. Kai was too drunk to notice it though, his hand on Eishirou's thigh and inching higher. "You like meeeeee… riiight? You want me, I kno~ow!" He hiccupped into Kite's ear very 'seductively'.

Kite gave him the _look_, but Kai's vision was too blurred to recognize the dangerous glint behind the dark glare. In his clouded judgment, it was just sexy. And hot. And caused this pleasant "yes please" feeling to spread out low in his gut.

A glance in Rin's direction shown that his rival, or partner in crime, or whatever he was, felt just about the same way. Good for him. But it was Kai who would get Eishirou. He did feel sorry for Rin though, somewhere deep down in his alcohol screwed heart. Well, on the second thought…maybe they could share? Yeah, why not.

"Say, Eishirooou?" his hand on the other's thigh was finally getting somewhere interesting, "do you want us both?"

**-xoxoxo-**

Kite considered it. The utter craziness of this whole predicament must have started rubbing off on him since he actually did honestly consider it.

That's right, it was just the way his two teammates rapidly went from giving him those 'dear in the headlights' looks to giving the random parts of his body a few passionate squeezes. Entirely their fault. Because there was just no way those whimsy sweet drinks could actually get him drunk and willing, right? He was Kite Eishirou after all. He didn't do drunk. Or willing.

Kite tried to shake Kai off his neck, where the redhead had been clinging to for dear life. "No thanks. How about I don't want either of you? Stupid kids."

From his side Rin gave his earlobe a not-so-gentle tug. That cocky brat, going for the kill as soon as he sees the weakness!

"You say that, Eishirou, but your body doesn't seem to agree with you too much."

"That's right, Eishiroooou… jus' lean back n' enjoy y'self."

A sloppy lick up his neck marked the end of Kite's patience.

He grabbed the seductive drunk and annoying pair and dragged them onto the street scaring half of the bar's staff in the process.

"P-please wait a moment!" The waiter was stammering and trying to use a coat-hanger as his shield, but still bravely handed Kite a slip of bill that was hanging down almost to his knees.

"Huh?"

What the hell was this guy's problem, always popping up when it was the least convenient? Kite had better things to do than dealing with that creep, like holding Hirakoba back from humping his leg, for example.

"Uhm... n-never mind." The waiter shrieked under Eishirou's glare. "This… it's on the house." He slumped on the floor as soon the door closed behind the crazy trio. "Just please don't ever come here again!"

**-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*xoxoxo-**

Remember, yaoi heaven. Either that, or an upset Kite. Your pick.


	5. Margarita

**Margarita**

_(tequila, triple sec, lime juice)_

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairings:** Atobe/Yuushi; Shiraishi/Kenya (yes, both in this order, but nothing graphic)

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1635

**Warnings:** Kei-chan & Kura-rin posing as sadistic B. – do you need any other warnings?

**Disclaimer:** If PoT was ours this would be made into an anime, so PoT is clearly Konomi's, since all we get is a flash of Inui's ass. (We stopped minding after a while – you have to take what you can get, but we still don't understand why it can't be, say, Tezuka's ass…But then again Tezuka would never jump across a grill to kiss Atobe in front of nationally ranked tennis players, and even if he did, no one would yank on his pants to stop him, so we guess Konomi knows what he's doing. Sadly.)

**A/N**** (x-juliett):** We couldn't help ourselves. We really couldn't! Atobe just wouldn't leave us alone and once Shiraishi joined in as well we had no choice but to give up and write **a sequel to Tequila Sunrise**.Who thought those two would be such a great match? Oshitari cousins obviously didn't. Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to comment. Comments give us strength to try more cocktails!

**-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-**

He did have a bad feeling about this, Yuushi reminded himself as he walked through the spinning doors of a bar in downtown Osaka. The text from Kenya was unusually short, something about meeting him as the usual place this Saturday. Which is to say the only place around here he'd been more than once to was this shady bar, which counter he had ended up using to drink tequila body shots off of Kenya's abbs the last time he'd come to Osaka.

He spotted Kenya right away. Or at least what could be seen of him. The guy was sitting at the very back where it was dark enough to make him and the two others at the table look like no more than mere blurred shadows.

So he dragged his buddies over here with him? That was just great! Did the whole Osaka need to know about this ill-fated place? If Atobe ever got a wind of it, Yuushi was a dead meat. That's it, cousins or not, he was making Kenya feel his wrath.

"What the hell, Kenya? Calling me out here of all places?" Yuushi forced the fake glasses further up his nose as he threw his jacket on the nearby seat. "Or should I take it that you want a repetition of the last time?"

"The last time? What about it? Do tell, Oshitari."

Kenya watched his cousin freeze up and pale is shock as he slowly turned to face the owner of the mocking voice. 'Sorry, Yuushi' he thought.

"A…" If it wasn't for the situation, it would have been quite a sight to see his otherwise poker-faced and perfectly collected cousin stutter, Kenya reflected, but somehow things stopped being a joke a while ago.

"A-Atobe…" Yuushi breathed out finally, "What the hell? Why are you here?"

The Hyotei captain brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and Kenya shuddered involuntarily as it invoked a strong resemblance to his own captain's favorite gesture.

"Ore-sama decided to grace this town with his presence and get acquainted with the second half of his boyfriend's family. Do you have any kind of problem with it, Oshitari? Ahn?" He asked with a smirk that clearly indicated Atobe knew exactly just kind of problem Oshitari Yuushi might have had.

Kenya saw Yuushi's betrayed glance at him, but shrugged it off. "Don't look at me, I'm just an obedient uke here."

To be fair he would have warned Yuushi, he really would. If Shiraishi hadn't confiscated his phone after he forced him to write that text message, it was.

"This is a conspiracy," Yuushi slumped into his seat, boneless, "and a low one at that."

"Now now, don't say such awful things, Yuushi-kun," Shiraishi leaned forward materializing from the shadows like a weird bandaged ghost. Yuushi wasn't even particularly surprised to see him there.

"That's right Oshitari, ore-sama came all this way to see you, so stop making this miserable face. Have a cocktail, or something." Atobe briefly scanned the drink card, "Maybe a Margarita, it has a tequila base. Or would you like to go for a tequila shot right off the bat, ahn?"

Kenya flinched. Yuushi gulped.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew that…" Kenya mumbled. He had a hunch, alright, but decided that for the sake of his remaining sanity he'd rather not know.

He heard a snicker to his right followed by an "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na". Kenya could swear Shiraishi gave Atobe this look of, of… of something very wicked. A bandaged hand went to caress a handsome (damn him!) face and Kenya's hair stood up.

"Aaah, ecstasy…" Shiraishi sneered.

The cousins shared a very long look.

"Run for it?" Yuushi asked and something in Kenya's brain just short circuited. He jumped to his feet knocking a table down in the process. Not that he cared. Kenya grabbed Yuushi's wrist and bolted out of the bar, a shout of "the speed star of Naniwa shall rise above you" echoing behind them.

**-xoxoxo-**

Shiraishi watched a cloud of dust slowly settle back down on their surroundings where the Oshitari cousins had been sitting a moment ago, then heaved a dramatic sigh.

"And there they go."

"Hmpf! Running off is all those cowards are good for." Atobe produced a phone and slammed his fingers into the touch-screen display. "Kabaji? The mice are out of the trap. You know what to do."

The speaker creaked a passionate "Usu!" and Atobe hung up and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing to worry about. I got it under control."

Shiraishi threw a leg over his knee.

"Our little mice won't get away, huh? Well, it's to be expected, I guess. Kenya-kun might be fast but he's not the most imaginative guy out there. I know exactly where they'll go."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the implications of those words. At length Shiraishi stood up stretching slightly much like a cat.

"Should we head out? The main stage should be set right about now."

Atobe only smirked wider. "What's the hurry, Shiraishi? Let them wallow in despair some more. Ore-sama feels like having a Margarita."

**-xoxoxo-**

Kenya tried, he really did. He tried every possible trick in the book. Spontaneous turns, hidden alleyways, racing, hiding behind dumpsters, yet still somehow not even half an hour later he found himself bound to Shiraishi's bed, whose parents were away for the weekend and his little sister 'conveniently out of the way' (what that meant, Kenya didn't even dare to imagine). His cousin shared the same fate. Actually he felt somehow sorry for Yuushi. Two teammates ganging up on you is no fun. And damn, Kabaji-kun was strong! That guy would give Gin a run for his money.

He glanced at Yuushi. They were alone in the room, their respective boyfriends having briefly retreated to 'discuss the strategy', another thing Kenya did not, under any circumstances, want to think of.

"Yuushi, I just wanted to say… 'S been nice knowing you. I know we've fought not once, but I really liked you. Figured I'd tell you. You know, just in case…" He frowned. "And now I'm turning into a sap. Fuck you Yuushi! This is entirely your fault anyway."

"I fail to see how I'm the one responsible for any of this." Yuushi shot him an accusing glare, although with little force behind it. All in all, half-naked and handcuffed to the bed pole, he looked quite resigned to his fate. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, I think _this_," he shook his bound hands, "means Atobe actually will. Fuck me, that is."

Kenya shivered at their prospects which seemed more and more grim by the minute.

"Shiraishi won't let me off the hook either, you'll see."

"Who'd want to see that!"

"Oh my, bickering already?" The door was flung open letting Shiraishi and Atobe through, both of them looking georgeous and dangerous, and considerably smug. "Whatever happened to the brotherly love? All the 'I've always liked you, just so you know' and whatnot?"

"Fuck! So you're eavesdropping now?" Kenya thrashed against his bonds but only managed to tangle up in them even more. "And we're cousins!"

"That's rather irrelevant to your position, Kenya," Atobe waved him off and proceeded to slip out of his pricy shirt. "Let ore-sama warn you in advance, resistance is futile." He climbed on the bed running a playful finger over Yuushi's chest, the look on his face nothing short of predatory.

"That's right, Kenya," Shiraishi slowly tugged the bandages off with his teeth, making a show of his every move, "although it's always more fun when you struggle."

Both Oshitari cousins looked utterly mortified.

"Since when did these two become such B.F.F.s?"

"Never mind that, more importantly since when did they become such sadists?"

A fit of sardonic laughter made their eyes snap back at their confiners, only to see the two smirking down on them, their sadistic expressions disturbingly synchronized.

"I don't think you need to know an answer to that, you two ukes."

The Oshitaris shared another wide eyed look.

They were so fucked... Quite literally.

**-xoxoxo-**

"… and then if I jump at an eighty four degree angle, it will… hey, Yuushi, are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't. His mind was in a peaceful place far away, where no Atobes could disturb him. Or catch him. Or tie him up to the bed and…

"H-Hey, Yuushi, you look kinda pale. You sure you okay? Hello, Earth to Yuushi!"

"You, Atobe," Shishido dropped the ball he'd been ready to serve and turned to scan Atobe, eyes narrowed. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"What has ore-sama ever done to deserve such accusations, Shishido?"

"Don't play dumb! You've been grinning like a shark since morning. Even a blind would notice. So come on, spit it out!"

To everyone's surprise Atobe threw back his head and exploded in a fit of bewildered laughter. "Aaaaah, ecstasy!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Kintaro slammed another ball past an unmoving Kenya and huffed, dejected.

"What the heck, Kenya is soooo slow today!"

Kenya managed to blink a few times, his eyes underlined by dark circles. Even that movement required an inhuman effort.

"The speed star of Naniwa won't rise above you…"

"Kin-chan, give him a break already. Can't you see, Kenya's not feeling good today? What's wrong senpai, you okay?"

"Just kill me please. Put me out of my misery."

"Eeeeh? Hey, Shiraishi buchou, Kenya is begging to be killed. What did you do to him this time?"

"Fufufu… Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

**-xoxoxo-**

_(Around the same time in Tokyo, Hyotei Gakuen and Osaka, Shitenhoji)_

"Oshitari? Hey, get it together!"

"Oshitari-senpai, hang in there!"  
>"O... Oh hell! Oshitari just fainted. Quickly, someone call an ambulaaaaaance!"<p>

**-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-**

**A/N (manaika): **Atobe insisted again. As did Shiraishi. The other regulars decided it was better to stay out this time and just see the result. Wise decision. But, after this shot, for now we decided to kick Atobe's butt. He had enough of our attention already. But don't worry…since he's our favorite character we will take him back once he's stopped licking the wounds of his abused pride and talk to us again.

This time it's Shiraishi who expresses his hopes you all liked it and tells me he wishes for nice reviews soon. Yuushi decided he had enough of us and Kenya didn't show again, this time because of the shock being demoted to a permanent uke. To Shiraishi of all people (though, I don't know what his damn problem is).

Anyway.

R & R!

Mana-chan


	6. High Society

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairings:** it's Hyotei Tennis Club! Multiple pairings. Attempted Oshitari/Shishido, successful Silver, ongoing Atobe/Oshitari, established Hiyoshi/Gakuto.

**Rating:** this might actually qualify as **M **(M as mild. Still nothing graphic)

**Word Count: **3 391

**Warnings:** Katsu no wa Hyotei! Shoushou wa… Atobe. _Again_. And a pissed Choutarou, drunken Hiyoshi, horny Gakuto, and Kabaji full of prowess. Crazy much? Yup. Ah, and blackmail. Mentions of Tequila Sunrise and Margarita.

**Disclaimer**: Dear Konomi-sensei, please take your Atobe back already! He has flooded our consciousness and won't leave us alone!

**A/N (x-juliett):** This was originally supposed to be ToriShishi, but then Atobe somehow squirmed his way into it and the whole thing went downhill from there. So that's it! I'm not writing Atobe again next time! Or Shiraishi (no matter how much of a sexy bone he is), or the Oshitaris for that matter. It's Rikkai Dai all the way for me now!

**High Society**

_(gin, bols peach, campari, grapefruit juice)_

**-xoxoxo-**

That bastard Oshitari blackmailed everyone again, Shishido fumed. It had to be blackmail, otherwise there was just no way anyone would agree to watch Titanic of all things on their tennis club's movie night.

"Shishido-san, what's wrong? You look… kind of scary." Chotarou fretted around him as Shishido tugged off his shoes at the entrance to Ohtori household.

"I'm fine, Chotarou. It's just that, Titanic? Really?"

"Sorry, Shishido-san… But Oshitari-senpai insisted and then he started to tear up as he described Jack freezing to death just as they were about to get rescued…" Chotarou trailed off, his eyes looking suspiciously wide and swimming.

Shishido sighed, defeated.

"Well, whatever. That sap has been acting quite out of it lately. If that's what it takes to get his ass back on track, I guess I can suffer through it."

"Shishido-san!" Chotarou was touched. His partner didn't look like it, but he cared about his teammates more than any of them would think. After all he was the one who called an ambulance when Oshitari fainted on the courts a while ago.

Somehow knowing this and knowing that he was the only one who knew, gave Chotarou this heart-squeezing feeling that made him want to give his doubles partner a hug. Or a kiss. Or push him down on the bed and… He cut off that train of thought before it wracked his brain.

Shishido frowned as he regarded his doubles partner. He was a bit red around the nose. Come to think of it, Chotarou had been acting weird as of late too. First Oshitari, now Chotarou… What was it with their team? Some kind of epidemic weirdness?

He thought about asking if everything was alright, but decided against it. For now. Maybe it was just that lame-ass movie? Chotarou wasn't fooling anyone with those watery eyes. Dammit, why was it that half of his close friends were saps? He sighed as they padded down the wide corridor.

"So who else is here?"

Before Chotarou could reply Atobe sauntered out of the living room, hands on his hips and glaring at them. His 'ore-sama' mode on in full force.

"Shishido! So nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Shishido glared right back.

"Hello to you too, Atobe. Sorry, I can't say the same."

He stomped past him into the room where everyone was gathered, Oshitari already next to the player, DVD box in hand.

"Great, so we are all set." Before he could as much as get the DVD out though, Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Not yet."

Everyone gave him questioning looks with various degrees of annoyance, which were entirely ignored.

"Before we start, ore-sama would like to introduce you to something I have discovered while visiting my close friend in Kansai region. Kabaji!"

"Usu!" The giant appeared as if on queue, carrying a tray with elegant glasses.

Oshitari paled visibly and sunk into a nearby armchair. Visiting a close friend? Yeah, right! More like using the said friend to torture his boyfriend.

Atobe failed to notice any of Oshitari's anxiety (or simply chose to ignore it), carried away by the moment of everyone's attention.

"Behold, High Society!" He waved in the direction of a dozen glasses overflowing with a slightly reddish liquid as if he was welcoming an emperor of Japan.

"Cocktails have been somewhat of my passion as of lately. Ore-sama mixed those myself."

Gakuto wrinkled his nose a little, eyeing a small army of cocktail cherries that popped out on the drink's surface every now and then from the safety of Hiyoshi's lap.

"They aren't… poisonous, are they?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not! Here, Oshitari, you have the first one."

So he is guinea pig now?

"No thanks. You made them, you drink them yourself."

Atobe's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you defying ore-sama? Or is it that you only drink tequila shots now? Ahn, Oshitari?"

Before Yuushi could cough up something in his defense Shishido grabbed one of the glasses and downed it in a gulp.

Atobe's smirk glowed with pride.

Chotaro's jaw dropped.

"Ah, that was refreshing. Just what you need before watching this lame sappy crap." Shishido wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and reached for another glass. "So? Are you gonna get a move on any time soon?"

**-xoxoxo-**

Half an hour and five cocktails into the movie Shishido decided it wasn't all that bad. Which was strange. On any other occasion he would be spitting fire already, but instead he felt rather relaxed.

Even though Yuushi had been clinging to him for the last twenty minutes, sobbing into his favorite shirt. Damn sap! Shishido didn't even have the heart to tell him to shut up. Instead he kept patting a broad shoulder. It wasn't long before he discovered that leaning on it felt surprisingly nice. Shit, it looked like the weirdness was getting to him too. Must be contagious.

From the other side of the long couch Atobe kept sending him dirty glances over Oshitari's head, but Shishido had years of practice ignoring them. He didn't know half of the time why he received them anyway. What worried him more was the fact that he was strangely… calm. And contented. Shishido shook his head and detached himself from Oshitari. He needed to take a piss.

He dragged himself out of the dark living room wondering why the world was spinning.

**-xoxoxo-**

Chotarou had actually been looking forward to the movie quite a lot. Secretly, of course. But if asked, he wouldn't be able to tell when exactly the poor ship met with that ill-fated iceberg. What he _could_ tell instead was how many times Shishido's hand had patted Oshitari's shoulder. Twenty five.

No, wait, it just turned twenty six.

Chotarou bit his lip and tried to make his fingers unclench the glass they were holding, less it snapped into tiny little shards.

Damn Oshitari-senpai, touching his Shishido-san so easily! It was supposed to be Chotarou, who would be allowed to do that. To touch Shishido-san casually like that, to lean into him, to have Shishido touch him back – it's been Chotarou's shameful dream ever since they began playing doubles together. Though he was smart enough to know that his old-fashioned partner would never stand for any of that from another man, so he forced himself to keep quiet. So what was this display now? And with Oshitari of all people.

Chotarou gulped down some of the bitter liquid and bit his lip again.

Titanic cracked in half.

Gakuto gave up on watching altogether in favor of sucking on Hiyoshi's collarbone.

Shishido's hand slid down from Oshitar's shoulder to his thigh, effectively causing the skin of Chotarou's lip to break.

He was ready to get up and drag Shishido off of Oshitari forcefully, manners or not. But just then Shishido did so himself.

"Be right back," he threw to no one in particular as he stood up and left in the direction of the bathroom.

Chotarou was just about to heave a sigh of relief when Oshitari got up too and headed in the same direction, turning Chotarou's sigh into a coughing fit.

**-xoxoxo-**

Ah, yes… With an empty bladder the room wasn't spinning so much anymore, Now he was just a bit light-headed.

Shishido exited the bathroom only to come in sight with Oshitari leaning on the opposite wall, sapphire eyes watching him intently.

"Oh, did you have to wait? Sorry. Wouldn't want you to miss your favorite – " That was as far as he got when he was yanked forward into a suffocating kiss.

He was too shocked to even struggle as his back met the wall rather painfully.

**-xoxoxo- **

Oshitari enjoyed the softness of Shishido's mouth, minus the hint of that hideous cocktail in it. But that was beside the point. What he enjoyed the most, was the feeling of dominance. Yes, that was it! A willing body withering under his touches, lips parting wider allowing him full access. Damn that control freak Atobe, he missed it so much!

Shishido finally seemed to gather his wits enough to push Oshitari back. Not too far back though.

"W-What the hell?" he panted out. "You finally lost it, Oshitari? I knew movies like that could screw up your brain."

"Heh, you don't sound too convincing with that hand on my ass, you know." Oshitari gave him a winning smirk.

"That's…" Shishido startled and quickly retrieved his hand. "Had to hold on to _something_. My head's spinning like crazy again…"

Oshitari saw an opening.

"No surprise there. Who told you to drink that crap? Come on, we need to have you lie down." He threw in casually, dragging Shishido off in the direction of the bedroom.

Hook, line and sinker! This was too easy. And Atobe can bite his nails late all he wants. His fault for trying to put an uke collar on Oshitari.

**-xoxoxo-**

"O… Oshitari! Where'd you think you're touching?" Shishido was staring into a spinning ceiling with Oshitari looming somewhere in the background, undoing his… pants?

"Hmmm?.. Oh, that. It's fine. We'll just loosen it a bit. Don't worry about it."

To be honest, Shishido failed to make a connection between his pants being tugged off of his legs and it being 'fine', but then again, cocktails seemed to more effect on his brain functions than Shishido had originally expected and the feeling of something wet gliding up his thigh _was_ rather nice. It was too bad Chotarou was so innocent and obviously straight. Otherwise Shishido would have jumped his bones a long time ago.

Oshitari did away with the pants, pausing to admire Shishido's legs, but not for too long. He had to get a move on before Atobe became suspicious and stalked off to look for him. Or, what would be infinitely worse, sent Kabaji.

Yuushi settled in between Shishido's thighs unbuckling his own belt. It wasn't that he actually wanted to cheat – Atobe's insatiable libido was already plenty enough – but gods knew he needed this. Badly. He needed to top. Before he started to forget what it was like. And it wasn't like this was a bad deal for Shishido either, seeing as that puppy Chotarou never got around to actually doing anything.

The buckle came undone and so did the zipper. Oshitari lifted Shishido up into his arms at the same time sucking on his fingers. He would prefer actual lube, but this wasn't the time to be picky.

Shishido murmured something or other leaning on Oshitari's shoulder and looking quite out of it.

"Hmmm…" Oshitari used his position to place soft kisses along the side of his neck. "What was that?"

"I said… Chotarou's face looks kinda red. Think he might have a fever…"

Oshitari froze.

Then he dropped Shishido. Actually _dropped_ him back on the bed as he tried to scramble to his feet and zip his pants back up at the same time. Which honestly wasn't working very well, what's with those slime coated fingers.

"Shit!.. Ohtori! I… I can explain."

Whether an explanation 'sorry, I just had to top' would actually appease Ohtori, was another question altogether. Probably not, though, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"No need," Chotarou growled. His voice dangerously dark, as the expression on his face. He walked over to the bed swiftly removing his jacket.

For one crazy moment Oshitari thought he would take Shishido there and then. But then Chotarou threw the jacket over the half-naked body and lifted his dazed partner up.

"We are leaving, Shishido-san. Oshitari-senpai… you really are low."

**-xoxoxo-**

"If I'm that low, I just need to get to the top. Top. Top! I need to top someone…! Shit!"

Oshitari slumped back onto the bed, as the door closed behind Ohtori.

That was too close for comfort. Chotarou tended to act like a puppy with the bone when he was around Shishido so it was easy enough to forget just how scary he could be when pissed.

Well, at least it wasn't Atobe who caught them. Oshitari would take just about anything, violent death included, over _that_.

He growled at the mare thought of a vengeful Atobe. Loud enough to miss the sound of the opening door.

"Ho?.." Atobe leaned on the doorframe, hands crossed on his chest. "This is interesting. Looks like you were going to enjoy yourself, Yuushi. Ore-sama feels left out now."

He smirked at Oshitari's wide eyes pale look. This was priceless. Shiraishi was right – it _was_ more fun if they struggled.

"Atobe, I…" can explain? He already tried that with Ohtori and look how well that turned out. But what to do now? Here he was, tensai of Hyotei Gakuen, the most prestigious middle school in Kantou, caught cheating on the king of the said school and he couldn't even come up with a half decent excuse worthy of his title. His captain (he still refused to call him 'seme') raised one perfect eyebrow. "Ahn?"

Oshitari sighed in defeat. Resistance was futile after all.

"Alright, what's my punishment gonna be?"

And here he hoped he could finally get to be at the top once again. Pun intended.

Atobe just smirked wickedly and raised his hand, Oshitari watching him passively, already surrendered to his fate. The fate that would probably involve Kabaji's binding prowess. The giant had gotten really good at tying things up.

And indeed, Atobe snapped his fingers, "Kabaji!"

An "Usu!" came immediately and Oshitari didn't even bother questioning where exactly he appeared from, materializing seemingly out of nowhere.

Atobe pointed his index finger into Oshitari's face. "Tie him up, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Before Kabaji could get the rope out, Oshitari stretched his joined wrists in front of him. He knew this was coming. It always has.

"Go on, I won't struggle." He had already given Atobe enough pleasure as it was.

A feral smirk spread across Atobe's features.

"So obedient, Yuu-chan."

Oshitari paled. That bastard, when did he…?

Atobe's hand came to caress his face.

"Good boy. I was going to torture you for what you did, but I am changing my plans. For now I'll just… kindly tease you."

Yeah, and what else was new?

**-xoxoxo-**

Shishido was vaguely aware of being carried. There was Chotarou's calming scent all around and that gave him a feeling of safety. Apparently a false one. Since he was suddenly dropped, with a generous amount of cold water being poured down on him the next thing he knew.

"Gah!" Shishido yelped, shaking the drops out like a dog. The disgusting feeling of cold wetness all over is head and shoulders. "What the hell, Chotarou?"

"That's my line, Shishido-san!" Chotarou threw away an empty glass. It snapped against the wall and broke in a shower of glass. Shishido flinched. "Looks like you finally snapped out of it. Have you even got any idea what you were doing, Shishido-san?"

"Don't yell, Chotarou. My ears are ringing like crazy. I kinda remember… yeah. I was out of it, so Oshitari helped me to lie down. What are you getting mad for…?"

Chotarou clenched his fists.

"You. You were almost raped by Oshitari-senpai!"

Shishido blinked. Then again. Then he went terribly pale.

"Huh?... I was… Huh?"

"That's right! You were about to let some other guy do it to you."

Abruptly Chotarou walked over to the bed and pushed Shishido back until he hit the mattress, Chotarou towering over him.

"I thought you considered that kind of thing revolting, Shishido-san, so I never tried anything, but if that's how it is, I won't let you off the hook anymore."

Shishido found himself going from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds, as the implications of what Chotarou was saying dawned on him.

"Oi,… oi, Chotarou!"

Shishido stared at his kouhai, his innocent, cute, puppy-eyed, sappy kouhai, with wide, huge, round eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be… He had to be misunderstanding. Surely there was no way… it was all just in his head… he had been feeling weird the whole evening already. Atobe had poisoned the damn drinks after all.

"Yes, Shishido-san?"

Oh, gods, was it just him, or was Chotarou really giving him such a… such a… such a merciless, hard look of a, Shishido gulped, one hundred percent seme?

"But you were supposed to be straight!" he blurted out without thinking.

Chotarou frowned. "Says the one who looks straighter than Hiyoshi."

They blinked at each other.

"You thought that…"

"…while I…"

For a while they just stared at each other. Then,

"Hiyoshi is gay."

"I know."

Silence again. Finally Chotarou coughed.

"So,… you want to take our... synchronicity.. into the next level, Shishido-san?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since we happened to be thinking that same thing about each other…"

Shishido gave him a blank look and Chotarou lifted his hand to caress his cheek. "And since it seems we want to do the same thing to each other…"

Their eyes locked and Shishido gulped. Then strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Oh yes… just… yes… Yes!

**-xoxoxo-**

Jirou woke up with a jaw breaking yawn and stretched slowly, sitting up. Just what the heck happened? He remembered they were going to watch some really boring movie and then Atobe kept patting his head as he sprawled himself in his lap.

Now the room was swallowed by the almost complete darkness, the head-lines on the TV screen slowly gliding up to an ear-shuttering wailing song being the only source of dim light.

Jirou blinked sleepily when he suddenly spotted Gakuto crouching on the floor.

"Huh, Gaku-chan?... Where did everyone go?"

Gakuto leaped to his feet, startling both Jirou and himself.

"Jirou! What the hell? Don't scare me like that!"

A groan came from behind him and Jirou leaned forward to catch a glimpse of fast asleep Hiyoshi. His lanky body was spread out on the floor, the shirt mostly undone revealing the expanse of toned chest, sleek with what could only be Gakuto's slime. And quite a lot of it.

"Oh." Jirou grinned meaningfully at the redhead. "So much for Gekokujou, huh? Good job, Gaku-chan."

Gakuto mumbled something or other when a sudden scream shut him up.

"W…What the fuck?" The redhead took an uncertain step back, closer to still sleeping Hiyoshi. But Jirou suddenly perked up.

"Oh, I know where Atobe is. And Oshitari too, I bet. Gotta go now."

And with that he was gone. His white teeth, visible through the wide grin, glinting in the dark, as he skipped towards the stairs.

**-x*-xoxoxo-*x-**

_Omake 1__ – The Oshitaris_

Kenya picked up his phone immediately, even if it rang at goddamn 2:30 a.m. as if he was just waiting for a call.

"Kenya?"

"Yuushi."

His cousin's voice didn't sound even close to sleepy, or as if he was just woken up. Rather he sounded exhausted like after one (or more) long, sleepless nights.

Yuushi could relate.

"So," he didn't bother explaining himself. Kenya knew what this was about anyway. "Did you… you know… got to _top_ since then?"

His cousin's voice was strained as he answered. "Not a chance. Not even Zaizen!" Kenya almost wept. "You?"

"Not even Shishido."

They both sighed simultaneously. For a while there was only silence, until Kenya spoke again.

"Say, Yuushi…" he hesitated slightly, but finally decided to ask. "If I let you do me, will you let me do you?"

There was silence once again, this time a contemplating kind. Then,

"How come we never thought about it before? Say when and I'll be there!"

**-xoxoxo-**

_Omake 2__ – The seme duo_

Shiraishi lifted his head from the pillow drowsily as his phone began making noise. There was only one person who would dare to call him at such an ungodly hour, so his answer as he picked up was, "Ahn?"

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na." Was all the answer he got, but it was enough for Shiraishi to catch on, even in spite of his sleep-fogged state of mind.

"Ah, so the situation proceeds into the next stage, I presume?"

There was a snicker on the other side of the line. "Just as expected."

"Aaah, ecstasy…" he yawned. "Oh, but you do realize that the only thing left for them to do is to do each other?"

"It's so like you to think in advance, Shiraishi. Very well then, ore-sama shall take necessary actions."

"I'm counting on you, Kei-chan."

"Leave it in ore-sama's capable hands, Kura-rin."

***-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-*-xoxoxo-***

**A/N (manaika): **We are not exacty sure when this became an arc, but we suspect it was when Atobe decided first to butt his ass in (which was way back at the beginning). I knew we should have never let him worm his way into the omake. Now look at this. He should be the one to be tied up, gagged and left to his misery, or else his ore-sama-ness won't stop annoying the hell out of people and constantly be on their minds. And in combo with Shiraishi he's even worse. Tezuka! Sanada! Sakaki-kantoku-san! Please! Do something already! Get your uke under control! Oshitari obviously lost the control awhile ago and you two are the only ones left who can do it!

Ah, one more thing. Juli-chan pointed out to me that the point where Yuushi pales as Atobe calls him "Yuu-chan" might not come across and asked me to explain. It's because Atobe was not, under any given situation supposed to know about that nickname (which is a canon nickname, as I found out thanks to PairPuri volume 3). But the walking prowess of Atobe Keigo found out in spite of the inhuman effort Yuushi put into hiding it. Blackmail all over, ahn?

And one last thing: I'm leaving the town for two weeks, so we won't be able to work on these shots and we're not sure if we finish the next shot before I leave. That means the next update will come probably only in the second half of july. Just so you guys know.


	7. Vodka Martini

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing:** Sanada/Yukimura

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **2576

**Warnings:** Niou scheming, Marui stealing peanuts, Sanada being publicly molested

**Disclaimer:** Dear Konomi-sensei, won't you adopt two smart, beautiful, fujoushi-crazed young ladies who write PoT shonen-ai fanfictions but don't make any profit off of it?

**A/N:** **(X-Juliett)** Aaaaand… they are back! Those smart beautiful fujoushi-crazed young ladies have returned! (oh, and did I mention that they are modes too? :o)) Anyway, we've been crazy busy with school and stuff, so it's taking us forever. Especially Juli-chan who started new school (Japanese Major! Yay for her!) So on the off chance that someone was actually waiting for this, _hontoni gomen nasai_! (Come on, Mana-chan bow your head now!). We'll work hard from now on.

**P.S.: **The reader who finds the place where the actual cocktail is hinted, gets a virtual peanut.

**Vodka Martini**

_(vodka, dry vermouth, green olive)_

**-xoxoxo-**

The Rikkai Dai tennis club's afternoon practice was nearing it's end but the flock of first years was still running laps for their life as the yell 'tarundoru' echoed across the courts.

"Damn, Sanada looks pissed again." Bunta licked the remains of the strawberry cake off his fingers, watching their vice-captain slam another ball past red-eyed sweating Kirihara.

"He was so mean to me today, Jackal," he whined, "I wonder what crawled up his ass."

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" Jackal dropped his towel on the read sweaty head. "Don't expect me to keep you company if he makes you run fifty laps."

Bunta pouted.

Yagyuu pushed the glasses up his nose and mentally agreed with Marui. Whatever it was, this _something_ was succeeding in making Sanada even more irritable and crankier than usual.

"Sanada! That's enough for today's practice."

Yukimura stood up from the sideline bench, the black and yellow folds of his jacket flapping on his shoulders like a giant bee.

"You two," he pointed his racket at his fuku-buchou and the half-fainted Akaya, "go cool your heads off."

Sanada growled something unintelligible and stalked past Yukimura into the club showers.

Niou plopped down next to Marui stealing his water bottle.

"Be-beep! Wrong answer, Marui, thanks for playing anyway. It's not 'what crawled up his ass', it's what _didn't_ crawl in there," he winked at Yagyuu who carefully ignored him. "Or even better: what he didn't worm up someone else's ass."

Yagyuu pushed the glasses up again, but otherwise decided not to intervene. For now.

"Huuuh?" Marui snatched his bottle back staring at Niou like he was speaking in Kyrgyz.

"There is a 97% chance Niou is suggesting that Genichirou is deprived of his basic physical needs." Yanagi offered helpfully.

"Japanese, please? Anyone?"

Yagyuu watched Marui twisting his neck (and brain) from one teammate to another and gave up on the idea of sitting this one out.

"What Niou-kun is implying, is that our fuku-buchou is sexually frustrated. Or to put it simply, it's been a while since Sanada has gotten laid. Am I correct, Niou-kun?"

"Puri."

That took a moment to sink in. When it did, Bunta's jaw hit the pavement.

"Whaaaat? What the…what?" the redhead exploded, "Sanada and SEX? You mean _that_ Sanada?"

"There is a 99%, no, I would even say 99.9% chance that the target of his...hm..._affections_ is Yukimura. And a 84% chance that these feelings are reciprocated."

"S-Seriously?"

"Quite."

"Wait…" Jackal scratched his shaved head, "does that mean they are actually…well...you know..." he looked at Yanagi pleadingly, cheeks pink.

"Oh? Well, no. Apparently neither of them knows about the other. I haven't calculated the exact percentage yet, but the chances are high."

"Ho?" Niou, who had been listening quietly until now, bared his teeth in an evil grin. "You all know what that means, right?"

A few of the regulars took a cautious step back. Yagyuu fixed his glasses.

"You don't mean..."

"You can't possibly..."

"The probability is 100%..."

"Niou-kun!"

"Piyo."

**-xoxoxo-**

How Niou managed to trick both Sanada _and_ Yukimura into going to the nearby night club in record fifteen minutes Bunta didn't know and didn't think he wanted to. He had a deem suspicion, though, it might have had something to do with a black-haired wig and a cap Niou had stolen from the showering Sanada before following Yukimura into the locker room.

Marui squirmed on the small seat of a bar stool willing himself to disappear before Niou's _'ultimate Rikkai Dai monsters setup'_ plan went into action.

Beside him sulking Akaya was downing one disturbingly green drink after another, glaring bloody daggers somewhere in the direction of Sanada's stern ass.

"Hey," Bunta kicked Jackal, who was clutching to his oolong tea on his other side, "What's he staring at? I can't see from here… Do they _have_ to have those stupid bottles all over the counter?"

Jackal shrugged.

"This _is_ a bar, you know. And leave the poor kid alone, you know he's been hung up on Sanada since he joined the club. Here, have a peanut."

"Screw that," Bunta hissed, but still grabbed the nut, "his eyes are getting like all red again. I'm scared, he's gonna snap and kill me!"

"Then do something about Niou. _Yukimura's_ been groping Sanada's behind for a while now."

Marui cursed.

A groping Yukimura, huh? As far as he knew, their buchou was still back in the clubroom, finishing their newest Spartan training menu. Damn, was Niou working hard! And what the hell was Yagyuu doing, letting his little bitch run loose like this?

Kirihara suddenly growled, almost knocking over his drink _and_ Marui in the process.

"Shit! Now what?"

"This is bad," Jackal inconspicuously moved his chair a few good inches away (the traitor!), "I think _Yukimura's_ hand just slipped in his pants."

**-xoxoxo-**

Niou watched with satisfaction as Sanada's face turned a color of a ripe beetroot.

Hook, line and sinker!

With a custom-made wig (purchased specifically for golden opportunities like this), fake eyelashes and a little make-up to cover up his mole, there was no way this tarundoru tight-ass would be able to see through Niou's perfect disguise. That, and Sanada seemed to be just in too much of a shock from being publicly molested by his secret crush.

Niou smirked to himself at the prospect of further frying Sanada's virgin brain. This was too easy.

Unlike with Yukimura.

Damn, that guy was sharp! It gave Niou the creeps all over again just remembering that suspicious glare Yukimura had awarded him when Niou had pushed him up against the lockers in his Sanada get-up. If Niou had any less practice with Yagyuu's usual cold-hearted brush offs, he would've turned to run laps right there and then.

And speaking of Yagyuu... Niou wrapped himself around Sanada to glance over at the entrance checking for the signal.

A purple-haired bouncer at the door shook his head no. Great, looks like he's still got some time. Niou undraped himself from Sanada a little, just to feel the other boy squirm and whisper a faint 'tarundoru'. Oh, sweet victory!

Time to take this play to the next stage.

Niou squeezed.

The accomplishment he felt when he heard a startled moan put all of the 'puri's and 'piyo's of the world to shame.

A hasty movement caught his eye and Niou cast another glance at the door, where the bouncer was now making suspicious gestures. Great! The stage was set. The real showtime was now.

"I'll be right back, Genichirou," Niou purred into Sanada's ear, "and when I _am_, I expect a fitting payback. Don't think you can just laze through this. I'm not that generous."

Honestly, it was a shame to go so soon, what with Sanada flinching visibly at his words, but Yagyuu frantically waving his hands in the air meant Niou had to get a move on _now_.

**-xoxoxo-**

"What the hell'd you think you're doing?" Marui hissed when Niou slid onto the leather-draped stool at the barpult next to him, a blue wig sticking out of his jersey pocket.

"Do I have to explain it to you again, thick-head? I'm doing the whole of Rikkai a favour by securing that slave driver a permanent lay."

Niou grabbed a handful of peanuts Marui had stolen from Jackal and popped one into his mouth smirking.

"H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Puri."

"Bastard!"

"Oh, no need to be so thankful, Bunta. It's my pleasure, really."

"What thankful! If Akaya goes off the rocket, I hope he kills you first. And you're still wearing those fake eyelashes things. Gross!"

"Oh," Niou traced a thick layer of artificial lashes along his eyelid, removing it with great care. "Like you've never used those to bat them at Jackal in the showers before."

"Shut up! I'm not a drag queen like you. Geez, why is it every time you open your mouth, you gotta spout this shit?"

"You mean, the truth? And what do you mean 'drag'? This is a Yukimura disguise. He is a _guy_, you know?" Niou chewed on a mouthful of nuts thoughtfully, "though, he doesn't much look the part. What with the doll face and that round ass."

"It's rare to hear you give someone's behind so much praise, is the lucky owner?"

"Gah!"

Yagyuu's glasses gleamed threateningly.

Bunta stuffed a fist in his mouth and bit down, hard. Seeing Niou choke on his peanuts and mumble 'puri' almost made up for him being such an annoying fuck. The way Yagyuu remained unfazed, suggested the trickster was getting his own ass whipped in the very near future, tricks or no tricks. Served him right too.

To his credit Niou recovered rather quickly.

"Wh...uh...what are you doing here? Yagyuuuuu-kuuun?"

"That should be my question. I went along with your silly schemes and got Yukimura in place. But what exactly are you doing sitting around chit-chatting?"

"Oh? Oh, right!"

Sometime between the fake eyelashes and stolen peanuts it appeared that Yukimura had made his way to where Sanada was staring off into space at his table. Now he was sitting in Sanada's close proximity one leg hooked over the knee, sipping slowly from the cone-shaped glass and occasionally licking his lips.

"Oooh, it's perfect, it's perfect. This is so gonna be a blast!"

"You idiot! Is that your plan? Now that they actually close enough to talk to each other they're gonna crack your little crap trick in under five minutes," Marui huffed.

Niou heaved a dramatic sigh. "It's hard when your genious is so misunderstood." He popped another peanut into his mouth, licking the salt from the tips of his fingers. Then said as if it was explaining something: "I threatened Sanada into some steamy action once I come back."

"So? I don't get it..."

"I do! Only this time the one who returns is the real Yukimura, right? That's pretty foul."

"Exactly! See, Bunta-kun, your Brazilian sweetheart is rightfully impressed, so don't sweat it."

Bunta cheeks turned pink and he promptly kicked Niou's ankle.

"Sh-shut up! And don't touch my nuts!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm sure you hold a deep attachment to them, tiny as they are."

"You bastard!"

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu raised his finger in warning. "You might want to watch tongue from now on. Don't make me perfect my new Laser Beam on you."

Niou grinned up at him twirling his rat-tail. "I'd let you laser-beam me any time of the day, Yagyuuuuu-kuuun."

**-xoxoxo-**

Yukimura watched the barpult scene from the corner of his eyes with great amusement.

His team apparently decided he needed to get together with Sanada right here right now, and was now bending over backwards to secretly pull it off.

He appreciated the sentiment, really. And Niou was certainly getting extra points for creativity this time. Yukimura had the time of his life watching the kid try to keep a straight face when he cornered him in the locker room. On the other thought, if those blockheads had enough free time on their hands to play cupids, they might as well spend it on something at least remotely useful. The captain of Rikkai Dai smiled with satisfaction thinking back to the new training menu he'd just spent two good hours crafting. Oh yes, _that _would keep Niou occupied. And no, he wasn't a sadist, just bit too fond of the carrot and stick policy. But all in due time. Right now a little motivation was in order. His innocent little kittens had been trying so hard for his sake, Yukimura had a feeling he needed to reward them for all of their efforts.

Slowly, making sure the angle was just right, he inched towards Sanada, one arm sliding inconspicuously up the slightly stiff, broad shoulder. Through his lowered eye-lashes he could clearly see the backs of his team straightened and taut like the strings of a bow.

Sanada leaned forward too.

Niou almost fell of the chair.

Their lips brushed slightly, then drew back in a dramatic moment of anticipation. Then finally came together closer and closer and…

**-xoxoxo-**

Niou barely held back the victorious scream. _Finally! _Finally a success! No more Sanada's sadistic sprees and Yagyuu's remarks about his tactics, and Bunta can just go stuff himself now.

Next to him Marui's were slowly falling out of his wide open mouth.

The glint in Yagyuu's glasses was hiding his eyes and Yanagi was scribbling frantically into his notebook.

Kirihara, turned red and with hair burned white from anger, looked ready to kill.

Niou mentally patted himself on the back. _Good job! _

"See?" He spun on his stool sticking his tongue out at Marui's stupefied expression. "Told you so. Me and my genius will be accepting congratulations all night long starting now. And for the thick-heads who can't recognize a brilliant plan when they bump into one - "

"How interesting! And what plan would that be Niou-kun?"

Niou froze in the middle of pulling on Marui's cheek. He couldn't see behind him, but from the way the redhead's eyes were reflecting naked horror, he figured this was pretty bad. As bad as it could get, actually.

No...no freaking way...

"Yu…Yukimura…"

What the hell? He was supposed to be sucking Sanada's brain out through his mouth right now.

Yukimura gave them all an innocent smile that made Niou's blood freeze over and as if Niou's thoughts were as easily readable to him as actual words, he replied, all sweet smile and white teeth: "While Genichirou is a very skilled kisser, after so many years of being together we've learnt to control ourselves somehow. Isn't that right, Genichirou?"

Sanada grunted something unintelligible that probably only Yukimura could understand.

Niou didn't really care. He could literally see his jaw hang open right about his waist. His brain was screaming at him _'what. the. fuck. is. that...?'_ But all he managed to squeeze out of himself was a feeble: "T-together?.."

"Why yes, me and Genichirou have been dating for two years now."

"N-No way.." Marui breathed out.

Yanagi mumbled something along the lines of it being illogical. Akaya sank to the floor.

"Oh and Niou-kun…"

"Ye…Yeah?"

"You kissed and molested my boyfriend. You do know what that means, right?"

Niou couldn't even manage a single 'puri' in his defense.

Yukimura eyed him without a hint of mercy, then turned around flicking the shock of purple hair with his hand. "Everyone is expected at practice tomorrow at 5 a.m. sharp, we have a new training menu to go over. Sanada, I leave Niou to you."

Not even a 'piyo' would help here, Niou noted dully.

**-xoxoxo-**

A week later Niou was still feeling the consequences of molesting and groping Yukimura Seiichi's boyfriend. And to add it, Yagyuu seemed intent on perfecting the 'Neon-Laser Beam'on Niou, more than ever. Yukimura's spartan training menu and Sanada's newly developed sadistic humor were making the Rikkai tennis club members' lives currently a living hell, so it was free to assume that, all in all, everything was back to normal. Mostly. If you considered a heartbroken Kirihara normal. Sometimes things got blown up, or something caught fire, but...

"Niou! Stop daydreaming! Tarundoru! You still have 150 laps to run!"

"The probability that he'll make it 200 laps, if you don't move soon, Niou-kun, is very high, so I would really advise - "

"Genichirouuu..."

"I'll crush you all!"

Niou sighed and ressumed his laps.

...But they have been through worse times, so... Puri.

**-xoxoxo-x-xoxoxo-o-xoxoxo-x-xoxoxo-**

**A/N (manaika)** Finally! Final-fucking-ly, we're done! This took us forever, I know, and this time I actually obey my seme and bow my head to those that have perhaps been waiting for the madness to continue. But you see, life caught up with us. You know: Life. That thing that fanfiction writers don't really have, but still is there to annoy us, with his fucked up sister named reality in tow. Yes I am completely honest with you. Anyway,- I'm never writing Rikkai again! We just kinda...didn't have the inspiration for them. Even though we really like Rikkai (I mean, they've got Niou), we were completely stuck with the shot. Though, we _were_ planning a SanaKiri shot (to tame the shrew, I mean devil, so to say - he's been after us ever since we finished this, going all "Tsubusuyo" and "Zettai buttomasu")... We'll see.

R&R! (we really like it)


End file.
